Yuki no yō ni shiroi
by Yumehityo
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, 16 ans et orphelin, petit rebel bien connu des forces de police, qui à cause de ses visites répétées au poste, fini en pensionnat, pour ne pas dire prison. Une maison pour les mauvais garçons , lui disaient-ils. Il se trouve vite contraint d'imposer sa loi, s'il ne veut pas se faire écraser par "lui"... Pas si facile, en fait... UA YAOI NaruxSasuxNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! ^^ Voila, une toute nouvelle et surtout toute première fic, une grande première pour moi ! Pour l'instant je n'ai écrit que le prologue que vous avez sous les yeux mais je me suis déjà mis à la confection du premier chapitre, là où les choses sérieuse commencent, si je puis dire ! ^^ Bon avant toute chose, un peu de blabla habituel pour bien commencer et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : Est-ce bien utile que j'informe les éventuels lecteurs que tous les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ? Bon, on est bien d'accord !**

**Little Warning**** : Cette fic n'est surtout pas pour les âmes sensibles, je préfère prévenir mais bon... Sérieusement, qui prend les avertissements au sérieux ici ? Personne ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon, pour faire rapide : ****Violence**** puis sûrement quelques scène pas très catholiques, je pense surtout à des ****lemon ****et, sans vouloir spoiler, peut être quelques allusions à des ****viols****, encore que c'est pas sûr. Et surtout, du ****YAOI**** !**

* * *

Prologue : Trop, c'est trop !

- Trop, c'est trop ! Trois fois en seulement deux semaines, tu te rends compte ?! Naruto continuait de jouer à déchirer un morceau de papier, s'amusant, tout ça pour oublier que son parrain était en train de lui faire la morale depuis plus de cinq minutes. Il leva prudemment les yeux vers l'homme qui posa sur lui un regard plein de reproches.

- Combien, Ô combien de fois t'ais-je dis d'arrêter tes bêtises ?! Tu n'écoutes dont vraiment rien ?! Tu es irrécupérable ! Et écoute moi quand je te parles Naruto ! Lança-t-il d'une voix qui appelait à l'obéissance, un discours de bonne conduite pathétique Naruto connaissait sur le bout des doigts...

- Ce n'est pourtant pas l'éducation que tu as reçu que je sache, puise que c'est moi qui t'ai élevé ! Non mais tu as vu la réputation que tu me fais dans le cartier ? Tout le monde...

- Tout le monde ne parle que de moi, je sais..., finit-il, excédé, et surtout lassé d'entendre encore et toujours la même rengaine.

- Ne te permets pas de prendre cet air contrarié ! Tu m'entends ?! C'est ta vie sociale que tu fous en l'air, imbécile ! Le blond se leva, soupirant d'agacement, en rangeant la chaise sur laquelle il était précédemment assis sous la table.

- C'est ça, dans ta chambre... Et que je ne te revois plus avant nouvel ordre... Fit-il dans un souffle, en saturation totale. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, complètement dépassé, alors que l'adolescent prenait dors et déjà le chemin de sa chambre.

Il y entra comme un courant d'air, soufflant d'une légère colère, avant de la claquer derrière lui et de s'y enfermer à clé, histoire d'avoir la paix un moment. Il grinça des dents en envoyant un violent coup de poing dans son armoire déjà amochée, sûrement à force de subir ce genre de traitement. Il jura à voix basse avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, prenant un oreiller et le serrant contre lui. Les volets étaient fermés et seul et trait de lumière venait corrompre la parfaite obscurité.

Naruto fixa un instant le lampadaire clignotant par la fente verticale avant de se tourner face au mur en inspirant profondément. Il ferma les yeux une seconde pour écouter les nombreux bruis de cette grande ville, plus particulièrement de ce quartier populaire qui était devenu son territoire. Ici tout le monde le connaissait. Mais pas pour de bonne raisons...

Il était connu de tous pour ses nombreux méfaits. Et ce jour là, une fois de plus, il avait été ramené par les forces de police jusqu'au poste où il avait passé ce qu'on peut appeler un sal quart d'heure. Il avait été accusé d'avoir commis un vol dans un magasin, ce qui était justifié puise qu'il en était en effet l'auteur. Puis Jiraya était arrivé, s'interposant entre lui et le policier furieux qui était sur le point de le cogner. Le pire c'est que personne n'aurait rien dit... Personne ne semblait le comprendre, mais lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un peu d'attention... Au début ça semblait marcher, tout le monde riait en parlant de Naruto le petit chapardeur mais avec les années, on à commencer à vraiment le considérer comme un voleur...

Quand il ne se faisait pas prendre, ça allait, mais lorsqu'il était pris sur le fait... Il savait que ça allait faire le sujet d'une méga dispute avec son tuteur... Comme ça avait été le cas ce soir. Ni les psychologues, ni les assistantes sociale, si n'importe qui n'avait jamais réussit à comprendre ce qui pouvait passer par la tête de ce garçon qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des bêtises à tout bout de champs, des bêtises de plus en plus grosses, et sur lesquelles ils ne pourraient bientôt plus fermer les yeux. Au fond de lui, et il ne savait absolument pas comment, il était sûr que ce coup-ci était celui ce trop... En apprenant sa, son assistante sociale allait débarquer comme une fleur en beuglant comme la vache qu'elle était que ce n'était pas si dur de se tenir à carreaux, tout de même !

Une fois de plus il allait l'envoyer balader, comme il le faisait toujours... Mais il était persuadé que cette fois ci ça ne se passerait pas comme ça... M'enfin, le lendemain le lui dirait... Il ferma les yeux une bonne fois pour toute et s'endormit, sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller, toujours recroqueviller sur lui même, comme un enfant incompris... C'est peut être ce qu'il était au fond... Mais il refusait de se l'avouer, voilà tout...

Ce sont les coups durement frappés à la porte d'entrée qui firent office de réveil, le lendemain matin. Il grogna en soulevant les paupières. 10 heures ? Ouais... Autant dire qu'il avait eu la flemme de se sortir du lit plus tôt, pour pas changer. Il posa les pieds par terre en baillant, puis s'aperçu qu'il portait toujours son sweet bleu ciel et son jean, et que ses cheveux blonds rebelles étaient en bataille sur sa tête. Il l'ouvrit mollement la fenêtre d'un air excédé pour voir qui venait troubler son profond et apaisant sommeil. Il jura mentalement. Merde, la vieille bique !

Il regarda un instant l'extérieur avant de lâcher un "Oui" à contre cœur en soupirant. Son assistante sociale, cette vieille peau... Elle était bien à sa porte... Il descendit les escaliers, une grimace se dessinant sur son visage à demi endormi. Ca devrait être interdit de sortir les gens du lit, surtout quand on sait que ceux-ci n'ont absolument pas envie de nous voir... Mais apparemment la vieille ne voyait pas ça comme ça. Naruto ouvrit la porte et sans même qu'il l'autorise à rentrer, elle passa le pas de la porte. Il referme cette dernière derrière la femme en appréhendant ce qui allait suivre.

- Mademoiselle Tsunade... Quelle joie... Ironisa-t-il avec un semblant de sourire.

- Suffit. J'ai été mise au courant de tes derniers exploits vois-tu... Et j'ai pris une décision Naruto. Cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'on te pardonne tes fautes. Il est temps que tu te responsabilise, tu es assez grand. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais arrêter d'aller au lycée ? (sans même attendre la réponse, qu'elle connaissait déjà, elle continua sur sa lancée) Parfait. J'ai obtenu l'accord de Monsieur Jiraya ton tuteur, et nous avons conclu.

- Conclu quoi...? Risqua le garçon qui s'attendait déjà au pire. Ils allaient l'envoyer où Exactement ? parce qu'il était presque sûr qu'ils allaient lui faire comprendre par la manière forte cette fois ci...

- Nous ne voulions pas en arriver là crois moi mais tu ne nous en laisse pas le choix... Tu vas partir en pensionnat pour une période indéterminée. Tu y suivras des cours cinq jours par semaines comme un garçon normal de ton âge. Et ! (Elle le coupa alors qu'il allait répondre) Aucune négociation n'est possible, tout est définitif, je t'ai même déjà inscrit. Il resta figé un moment, le temps d'assimiler l'information. "Pensionnat". Un pensionnat...?! Elle parlait bien de cette endroit où on envoie tous les gosses dont on veut se débarrasser, non ?

Jamais de sa vie il n'irait dans un trou pareil ! Ca ressemble en général plus à une prison qu'à autre chose... Ca ne lui disait franchement trop rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas le forcer tout de même, si...? Si, ils en étaient capables. Il secoua la tête et se repris, avec un ton surpris mêlé d'une certaine colère, sans doute qu'ils aient fait leurs petites affaires sans demander son avis, ce qui l'agacer profondément...

- Ca va pas ?! Jamais j'irais dans un trou pareil !

- On ne t'en laisse pas le choix, riposta-t-elle d'un ton posé mais sévère. L'ordre était sans appel. Elle sortit de l'appartement et referma la porte derrière elle dans un éco désagréable. Naruto resta planta là, sans savoir quoi faire. Il entendit la voiture de la femme démarrer et s'éloigner. Il serra les poings et les dents à s'en faire mal.

Il remonta dans la chambre plus énervé que jamais et balança un coup de pied si puissant dans la porte de son armoire que celle-ci s'enfonça. Il laissa ainsi libre cours à sa rage pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se laisser retomber sur son lit en reprenant sa respiration. Peu importe ce qu'il devrait faire pour éviter de se retrouver là bas, il le ferait. Après tout il n'était plus à une ou deux fugue près...

Et... Si ça se trouve... Il n'avait vraiment pas le choix... Il allait être obligé d'aller s'enterrer dans un pensionnat où il serait surveillé comme du lait sur le feu 24h/24... Il ne le supporterait jamais... Mais il savait que quand la vieille avait quelque chose dans la tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs... Autrement dit, il allait devoir se faire à l'idée qu'on lui prenait sa liberté, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait... Et puis c'est tout.

* * *

**Bon, comme je m'appelle pas Crésus et que j'ai pas un correcteur d'orthographe intégré, si vous voyez des fautes vraiment immondes je vous demanderais de me prévenir, ça serait cool, en attendant je vais peut être me chercher une bêta-lectrice... Bref, j'espère que mon Prologue vous aura plut et que le premier chapitre à venir vous plaira tout autant ! Bien sûr rien ne vous empêche de commenter ce que vous en pensez ^^ Bye ! :3**


	2. Chapitre 1: Un pensionnat ou une prison?

**Voilà, 1er chapitre posté ! ^^ Bon, toujours pas de bêta mais ça viendra... En attendant j'essaie de me corriger comme je peux... Et merci à toi Accro-aux-mangas de m'avoir laissé une review, c'est bien de voir qu'au moins une personne me lit ^^' Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un Pensionnat ou Une Prison ?

Le bruit strident du réveil ne le sortit pas du sommeil, puise qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Voilà une semaine que la vieille bique lui avait annoncé son départ. Il ouvrit les yeux en se redressant. Ce soir, il serait dans sa chambre, au pensionnat. Il se força tant bien que mal à sortir de son lit dans lequel il se serait volontiers enterré pour les deux prochaines années... Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Un ciel gris. D''un gris un peu trop sombre à son gout, et s'il ne pleuvait pas, c'était un miracle.

Il s'habilla avec nonchalance, avec lenteur, et une certaine lassitude trahissant chacun de ses mouvements. Il était tout seul ce matin et donc personne n'était en mesure de l'obliger à quitter l'appartement pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus... Seulement le blond savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, les conséquences seraient désastreuses, et il le regretterait par la suite. Lui-même s'étonnait de penser ça, mais il avait un peu de cervelle, malgré ce qu'on pouvait croire et ce qu'il laissait transparaitre.

Heureusement que son sac était déjà prêt, il ne se serait pas senti le courage de le faire ce matin... Jiraya était, comme d'habitude, partit très tôt le matin même pour son travail sans réveiller Naruto pour lui dire au revoir, et c'était mieux comme ça, d'un côté. L'adolescent ne tenait absolument pas à ce que son parrain lui fasse mille et une remarque sur ce qu'il devrait ou ne devrait pas faire une fois qu'il serait arrivé là-bas. Il se regarda un instant dans la glace, soupirant face à son reflet qui affichait une expression semblable à la sienne en tout point : lasse, ne laissant cependant rien transparaitre de son inquiétude.

Quand on a grandi sans personne jusqu'à ses huit ans, on sait retenir ses larmes. Il se détourna enfin du miroir et de ce reflet qui semblait lui faire la morale lui aussi. Le garçon sortit en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Il descendit les escaliers avec toujours cette même lassitude qui le caractérisait si bien ces derniers temps. Passant par la cuisine son bagage à la main, il remarqua le mot que lui avait laissé Jiraya ,mais ne prit pas la peine de le lire.

Le blond mit ses chaussures lentement, puis sa veste, s'empara de ses clés et dans un dernier mouvement circulaire de la tête, comme pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié, il s'arrêta, s'avança vers la commode, son regard azur rivé sur une photo encadrée. Il prit le petit cadre qui était posé là et le glissa dans son sac avant de se retourner et de sortir de l'appartement, en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé, chose qu'il oubliait généralement de faire. L'appartement qu'il partageait avec Jiraya depuis ses 8 ans n'était pas très loin de l'arrêt de bus où il devait se rendre, il prit donc tout son temps, comme pour profiter un peu de l'air de son quartier avant de s'en aller pour une "période indéterminée"...

Franchement, dit comme ça, il avait l'impression qu'on le jeter en prison provisoirement, plutôt chelou, hein ?

Il prit aussi le temps de graver chaque détail de chacune des rues dans sa mémoire, comme s'il était sûr de ne pas les revoir avant un bon moment. L'arrêt de bus en question était vide. Une chance ! Il prit place sur le petit banc en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû partir aussi tôt...

Les minutes passaient et toujours rien, il finit même par nourrir un petit espoir que le bus ne passe pas, mais c'est ce moment précis qu'il choisit pour arriver. Tous les espoirs du garçon tombèrent à l'eau alors qu'il se levait, remontant son sac sur son épaule. Un groupe de trois garçons de son âge passa devant lui et lui coupa la route pour grimper dans le bus. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était sûrement des habitués de l'institue mais il ne les avait jamais vu dans le coin... Il inspira un grand coup avant de monter à son tour dans le véhicule plein à craquer.

Il baissa la tête alors que les portes se refermaient déjà derrière lui. Le bus démarra sans même attendre qu'il soit assis et toutes les têtes se tournèrent instinctivement vers lui alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? C'était normal qu'ils le regardent comme ça, c'était une nouvelle tête après tout... Les murmures et chuchotements indiscrets ne mirent pas longtemps à s'élever suivit de petits rires alors que Naruto cherchaient parmi le bus bondé une place où se réfugier.

Il en trouva une du coin de l'oeil. Miracle ! Toujours la tête basse, il commença à marcher dans l'allée pour rejoindre cette place libre. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur un pied qui s'interposa. Il s'entrava et manqua de chuter, ce qui semblait bien faire rire un peu tout le monde. Il tenta tant bien que mal de calmer ses pulsions combatives et de ne pas faire manger ses dents au responssable et recommença à marcher jusqu'à s'assoir, sans même regarder celui qui avait osé faire ça, ce qui sembla le vexer au plus au point étant donné les grognements mécontents qui s'élevaient.

Naruto sourit malgré tout, ils voulaient jouer au con, tous ? Très bien, il allait jouer... Mais il était mauvais perdant. Il s'accouda au bord de la vitre et regarda le paysage urbain défiler sous ses yeux pour devenir étranger à ce qu'il connaissait. Il glissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, à moitié cachées par le col de sa veste orange.

Le blond augmenta le son de son mp3 en fermant les yeux, pour ignorer le vacarme qui régnait dans le bus à ce moment-là. Le véhicule s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, laissant monter quelques autres personnes.

La plupart allèrent s'assoir auprès d'autres qu'ils semblaient très bien connaitre et le reste restèrent debout à regarder autour d'eux à la recherche d'une place où se caser. Un d'eux poussa un gros soupire avant de s'avancer vers Naruto qui releva la tête vers lui.

- Je peux ?, demanda-t-il au blond en désignant la place libre.

Naruto le détailla entièrement, de la tête aux pieds. Il était sensiblement plus grand que lui, avec une drôle d'allure, des cheveux marons bruns, des yeux noirs francs mais ce qui le marqua le plus c'était les tatouages étrangement triangulaires qu'il avait sur les joues.

- Oui vas y...

Le garçon lui sourit de toutes ses dents et se laissa tomber sur le siège alors que Naruto le regardait du coin de l'oeil. Le brun se tourna vers lui alors que le bus tournrait à un carrefour.

- Toi t'es nouveau... Laissa-t-il tomber sans quitter le blond des yeux.

- Ouais...

- Et pas très bavard.

- C'est juste que j'ai pas spécialement envie d'être là... J'ai rien contre toi. ( Il hésita puis se tourna à son tour vers ce garçon qui l'intriguait au plus haut point) Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Et toi ?

- Ah, tu te décides enfin ! Moi, c'est Kiba Inuzuka, lui répondit-il en serrant brièvement sa main.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, puis une heure, deux heures, trois heures, à tel point que Naruto commençait à se demander sérieusement où ils les emmenaient... Il soupira.

- Ca fait des plombes qu'on roule... J'ai le dos en compote à cause des bosses sur la route..., gémit le blond en se laissant glisser sur son siège. Kiba laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Tu t'y feras, si tu restes assez longtemps... L'institut est vraiment dans un endroit isolé... Et il y a de bonnes raisons à ça...

- De bonnes raisons...?

- Moui, mais tu verras ça par toi-même plus tard...

Naruto eut un instant de panique face à cette mystérieuse déclaration... De bonnes raisons ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire pas là ? Il déglutit avec peine alors qu'une boule se formait dans son estomac. Il regrettait de plus en plus de ne pas être resté couché ce matin... Plus le bus s'enfonçait en campagne, plus le paysage devenait lugubre...

- Dis... Commença l'Uzumaki en se tournant legèrement vers son nouveau camarade. C'est comment ce pensionnat ? Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que... C'est comment le fonctionnement ?

- Hum... Franchement, c'est difficile à expliquer comme ça... Mais ils sont extrêmement stricts et ne tolèrent pas l'rreure. Ils considèrent les gamins d'ici comme des fous... Bon, c'est vrai que certains sont franchement barges... Mais il y en a qui n'ont pas vraiment de place ici... Je ne veux pas te faire peur Naruto, mais il se passe parfois des choses entre ces murs. Et ils font tout pour que ce qui s'y passe, n'en sorte pas. Ils emploient tous les moyens nécessaires pour ça... Même les plus radicaux.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles mais n'eut pas le temps de se poser la moindre question que déjà Kida tirer sur la manche de sa veste.

- Allez viens, lui intima-t-il en se levant. Le blond n'avait même pas remarqué que leur bus s'était arrêté devant un batiment. Un grand bâtiment. Trop grand, trop gris, trop sal, trop lugubre. Beaucoup trop. Il grimaça legèrement ce qui n'échappa pas au brun.

- Oui, c'est super glauque... Mais ça aussi, on s'y habitue, crois-moi... En attendant...

Il le tira jusqu'à la sortie du véhicule alors que les portes se refermaient derrière eux et que le monstre à monteur repartait déjà, vite, trop vite. Même le chauffeur semblait vouloir quitter au plus vite cet endroit sinistre, et Ô comme il le comprenait... Il regarda s'éloigner dans un nuage de poussière la seule chose qui le reliait à ce qu'il avait toujours connu, avant de se détourner, pour reposer les yeux sur l'édifice repoussant. Masse de monde s'accumulait ça et là, venu d'un peu partout. Naruto regarda autour de lui et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'apperçevoir d'un détail pourtant flagrant.

- Héhé, tu as remarqué ?

- Il n'y a que des garçons... Aucune fille...

- C'est un pensionnat uniquement pour les garçons, pas cool, n'est-ce pas ?

Non... Pas cool du tout... Même pas une seule nana à l'horizon... Ca allait être d'un ennui...

- Viens... On entre à l'intèrieur en se fondant dans la masse et avec un peu de chance, comme tu es nouveau, je pourrais peu être te servir de guide histoire que tu sois pas trop paumé dés ton arrivée... Gloussa-t-il en entrant dans le bâtiment par la porte principale grande ouverte.

- Ca serait bien, j'ai pas envie de me perdre... Lui glissa le blond en déglutissant face aux regards parfois trop pleins d'intêret qui se posaient sur lui et y pesaient avec insistance.

- Franchement... Ces types font peur...

- Bah ! Les chiens les plus impréssionants ne sont pas toujours les plus féroces !

- Tu t'y connais ?

- Un peu. Affirma le brun avec un sourire en coin.

- Je vois...

Ils changèrent un sourire en continuant de se déplacer à travers la vaste salle où tous les pensionnaires s'étaient installés. C'est à ce moment que Naruto remarqua que son compagnon regardait dans tous les sens, balayant la salle du regard, comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un Kiba ? Hésita-t-il en remontant son sac sur son épaule.

- Ah ! Shikamaru, je te cherchais !

Naruto tourna instinctivement la tête vers le nouveau venu. Plutôt grand, des cheveux foncés simplement ramenés en arrière et attachés avec un élastique. Le garçon en question le détailla à son tour en arquant un sourcil.

- Ouais, et lui, c'est qui ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Naruto. Hé ! On lui avait jamais dit qu'n pointe pas les gens du doigt à celui-là ?! Franchement, pour qui il se prenait...

- Ah... Je te présente Naruto... Il est nouveau...

- Ouais, ça, j'avais bien compris... (Il eut un sourire en coin) C'est pas génial génial d'être nouveau dans le coin... Tu le sais ça, blondinet ?

- Blondinet ?!

- Blondinet.

- Hé, arrêtez-vous tous les deux... Ca fait à peine 5 minutes que vous vous connaissez...

- C'est déjà trop, répondit le brun à Kiba.

- Je confirme, Affirma Naruto en croisant les bras.

Uns soupire. Kiba les regarda un instant s'envoyer des injures mentalement et des regards assassins.

- Bon... Je vais aller voir la répartition des chambres pour voir avec qui on va bien pouvoir se retrouver cette année... En attendant restez là, et je ne veux pas voir une goutte de sang

. Aucun meurtre. Je me suis bien fait comprendre, hum ?

- Ouais..., répondirent les deux autres en coeur alors que leur ami (si l'on pouvait considérer s'éloignait à travers la foule. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, et, Ô dieux du ciel... Aucune goutte de sang n'avait été versée. Il soupira de soulagement et sourit legèrement.

- Naruto, pour ce qui est des chambres, tu n'auras pas à t'en faire, tu es avec nous... Heureuse cohinsidance non ? Dit-il l'air innocent.

- Heureuse ?! S'exclamèrent à nouveau en même temps les deux autres têtes brûlées.

- Ben... Vous êtes pas contents...? Va bien falloir vous supporter, on va dormir dans la même chambre !

Ils lâchèrent un "hum" Qui signifiait en soit un simpatique "OK, je le tolère mais si par malheur il entre dans mon espace vitale, je lui arrache les tripes avec les dents."

- Et elle est à quel étage la chambre ? Demanda Shikamaru avec appréhension

- Au troisième ! S'exclama Kiba en éclatant de rire face au visage dépité de son ami.

- Quelle galère...

Naruto les regardait en silence et finit par les suivre quand ceux-ci entamèrent une montée des escaliers. Le blond en profita pour regarder plus en détail le décor. Moche. C'était tout simplement le mot qui lui venait naturellement à l'esprit. L'interieur était aussi triste et dépriment que l'exterieur. Des mûrs d'un gris sal, à la peinture écaillée par endroit, déchirée à d'autres, sans parler des escaliers en pierre brute et la rampe en métal rouillé. Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir numéro 3 dont le nom peint au dessus des portes avait été effacé avec le temps. Naruto se rappela des couloirs interminables par lesquels ils étaient passé et il se rendit compte qu'en plus d'être désagréable et froid, cet endroit était immense. Un vrai labyrinthe pour faire simple. Ils finirent par arriver devant la chambre n°323 (signifiant littéralement "la chambre n°23 de l'étage n°3 comme avait expliqué Kiba à Naruto)

Ils entrèrent tous trois dans la pièce. Franchement, ce n'était pas si décevant. Le blond s'attendait à bien pire. Une chambre banale au possible. Trois lits une place dont deux superposés, trois placards à chaque coin de la chambre, ainsi que trois bureaux et trois comodes, surment pour ranger leurs cours... Ils ne s'atarda pas sur l'absence de déco, mais un détail retint son attention cependant.

- Il n'y a pas de fenêtre...

- Non, aucune ! Répondit Kiba à sa presque question. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le bâtiment où nous sommes, avant, c'était une prison. Et tu te doutes bien qu'ils vont pas mettre des fenêtres dans un bâtiment pénitentier... Riat-il avec une pointe d'ironie en posant sa valise sur le l'étage superieur des lits superposés.

- Quoi, une prison...?

Naruto comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi tout était si froid et si...Laid, parce que c'était bien le mot...

- Ouais... Une prison... Et crois-moi, les règles de vie et les senctions n'ont pas tellement changée...

Il éclata de rire à nouveau sans prendre en compte le regard atterré de Naruto qui commençait à sérieusement se demander ce qu'il foutait dans cet azil de fous...


	3. Chapter 2: Un ange déchu

**Bonjour petits lecteurs ! ^^ (heu...) J'ai enfin fini le 2e chapitre ! Hahahahahahahaha, je suis folle. Bref, j'ai fait attention à faire le moins de fautes possibles et à ce propos, je remercie Alias04 pour m'avoir signalé quelques-unes de mes fautes, dont en relisant, je me rends compte... Donc je vais relire le prologue et le chapitre 1 pour le bonheur des yeux de ceux qui les liront après vous ! Et je remercie aussi tous mes autres revieweurs (euses) qui m'ont laissé de gentils commentaires encourageants ! ^^ Bon, trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse lire la suite !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un ange certes, mais déchu...

Après avoir vaguement fait le tour de "l'établissement", Naruto avait passé tout le reste de l'après-midi avec ses deux camarades de chambre et étrangement, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer... Même si tout semblait avoir été mis en oeuvre pour lui pourrir l'existence, au moins il avait des "coloc" de vie quotidienne plutôt sympas. Si on oubliait Shikamaru et son caractère à chier, bien sûr. Maintenant il était là, assis -avachi- sur son lit, ses éternels écouteurs dans les oreilles, quand une voix lui fit ouvrir les yeux et le sortit de son demi sommeil.

- Naruto, on va au regroupement d'entrée, tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Kiba en attrapant sa veste, prêt à sortir, Shikamaru sur ses talons.

- "Regroupement d'entrée" ? Demanda le blond en se redressant, un sourcil haussé.

- Ouais, une sorte de cérémonie qui a lieux tous les ans à la rentrée... En général suivie d'une veillée.

- Je vois...

Naruto se leva, s'étira sous le regard impatient des deux garçons, avant de se tourner vers eux.

- Je veux bien venir mais...

- Bon, y'a pas de "mais" tu enfiles ta veste, tes jolies Nike et tu traînes tes jolies petites fesses de blondinet jusqu'au campus avec nous...

Naruto regarda Shikamaru qui lui-même le fixait avec un regard de truite morte. Le brun grimaça.

- Et plus vite que ça...

Naruto, quant à lui, avait tellement été hébété devant la phrase de l'autre qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à répondre... Il enfila donc sa veste d'un geste souple, puis ses chaussures avant de glisser son précieux mp3 dans sa poche et de suivre ses deux compatriotes dans les interminables couloirs.

Ils sortirent finalement du bâtiment par l'aile ouest, rejoignant le campus. Le ciel, malgré l'obscurité, semblait toujours aussi sombre et couvert. Et, à en juger par la lourdeur de l'air, ils n'échapperaient pas à un bon vieil orage comme on les aime ce soir... Il ne s'attarda pas là- dessus et redescendit sur terre, un peu trop violemment à son gout, quand il vit le monde qui était attroupé là... Il déglutit.

Il y avait sans doute tous les internes... Mais quand même, ça faisait un sacré paquet de monde ! Il observa la masse humaine un moment, essayant d'estimer la densité d'êtres humains au m²... Kiba pas, rien, etc. après le verbe ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air médusé et franchement hilarant, qu'affichait le "blondinet" à ce moment-là.

- Aller va, ça parait beaucoup comme ça, mais les trois quarts ne te remarqueront même pas...

Raté. Une fois de plus, toute l'attention (ou presque) se reporta sur le petit blond qui entrait parm**i** parmi la foule avec les deux bruns. Il se sentait relativement mal, il faut bien le dire. Il détailla cependant quelques groupes du coin de l'oeil. Après plusieurs (et interminables) secondes, tous semblèrent reprendre leurs activités personnelles... Tant mieux ! La plupart des internes avaient un verre à la main, en train de parler ou d'éclater de rire. On aurait pu croire à une soirée de lycéen banale si l'ambiance n'était pas aussi décalée et les gens si... louches ?

Ils s'assirent et finalement et après un long débat, sur un simple banc devant une table vide en attendant que Shikamaru revienne avec quelque chose à boire.

- Alors, tu vois ! S'exclama Kiba en attendant le retour de son ami. Naruto soupira.

- Tu parles... J'ai l'impression d'être une vache espagnole au milieu d'un salon de thé anglais...

- Jolie métaphore...

- Je sais...

Le troisième revint, visiblement déjà épuisé par tant d'effort.

- Aller, repose toi Shika, tu l'as bien mérité...

- Toi, tais-toi et bois ton verre... Même chose pour toi, blondie.

- Très drôle. Répondit Naruto en buvant une gorgée dans son verre. Il se recula avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Naruto ? Demanda Kiba l'air mi-inquiet mi-curieux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna le blondinet en regardant son verre, le regard interrogatif.

- De la bière, blondie, tu connais ?

- Quoi ?! Comment ça de la bière ?! S'affola-t-il alors que les deux autres riaient à gorge déployées et sans aucune retenue, comme s'ils s'en fichaient que tout le monde les regarde, ce qui semblait être le cas...

- Ben oui Blondinet, tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te faire boire du petit lait... Si ?

Il continua à regarder son verre, perplexe, bien qu'au bout d'un moment, il laisse tomber sa contemplation et se décide à boire, boire, boire. Si bien que les verres s'enchaînaient sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte...

- Tu te plaignais qu'on t'ait servi un verre d'alcool, mais tu as quand même une sacrée descente pour quelqu'un qui ne boit jamais... Fit remarquer ce cher Kiba en buvant lui-même une gorgée de ce qui ressemblait à une tequila. Naruto se contenta de rire à la remarque, ne trouvant rien de drôle et subtile à rétorquer. Sans compter que son cerveau était déjà sans doute trop embrumé pour sortir une quelconque phrase cohérente de plus de trois mots. Ce qui donnait un aspect tout à fait unique à la conversation...

- Naruto ?

- Mh.

- Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de boire non ?

- Mh.

- Tu m'écoutes pas, hein ?

- Mh.

Kiba soupira devant le manque de réaction du blond.

- Bon... Ben il commence à se faire tard... Naruto, fais ce que tu veux mais, Shika et moi, on rentre au dortoir... Lâcha-t-il en lançant un regard à l'autre brun qui sembla approuver. Naruto leur lança un bref regard avant de revenir à son verre, ce qui devait signifier qu'il n'était pas près de rentrer... Ils prirent donc le chemin de leur dortoir, laissant là un Naruto plongé dans la contemplation d'un groupe de garçons un peu plus loin. Baaah... Aucun d'eux n'était mignon... Ce n'était décidément pas son jour de chance... Attendez... Depuis quand il matait les mecs lui?! Il secoua la tête, puis se rendit compte trop tard que c'était une mauvaise idée, en fait.

- J'ai mal au crââââââne... Gémit-il en tentant de se lever en se tenant tout de même à la table. Le campus ne semblait pas se vider et tous les internes continuaient de boire, de rire (pour rien),de se battre (pour certains) et de faire des bras de fer à deux balles... Naruto soupira bruyamment en regardant autour de lui, cherchant la route pour retourner au dortoir. Et comment le pourrait-il, alors que, sobre, il n'y serait pas arrivé...

Il commença à marcher au hasard en jetant des coups d'oeil à droite et à gauche, continuant de marcher le long du bâtiment sans retrouver son chemin. Il s'arrêta finalement en sentant des gouttelettes sur ses avant-bras découverts. Il pleuvait ? Peut être. Il s'en fichait. Complètement. Il voulait... Il voulait quoi, déjà ? Ah oui ! Rentrer. Il voulait rentrer au plus vite et se coucher, puis dormir, dormir, dormir... Dormir des années pour oublier qu'il avait atterri ici... La pluie se fit plus forte et bientôt des cordes gelées se mirent à tomber et à frapper violemment le sol et le pauvre Naruto avec.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne. En gros, il était vraiment paumé... Tout le monde était rentré à cause de la météo et donc aucun moyen de demander son chemin... Il finit par se laisser glisser sur un banc, d'épuisement et de lassitude. Il n'était pas là depuis 24 heures qu'il en avait déjà assez... Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait... Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, le regard dans le vague, quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Il tourna instinctivement la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

Il se mettait à voir des anges maintenant...? Ben quoi ? C'était obligatoirement un ange... Aucun être humain normalement constitué ne peut avoir un visage aussi angélique... Il le fixa un long moment, jusqu'à ce que l'autre le rejoigne. Naruto aurait voulu lui demander comment rentrer au dortoir mais... Il en était incapable... Parce que la présence de ce garçon lui coupait le souffle et qu'aucun mot ne pouvait plus sortir de sa bouche...

- Alors, tout seul sous la pluie ? Demanda l'autre d'une voix qui fit frissonner Naruto de tout son être. Il n'était pas au courant qu'on pouvait éprouver une telle sensation rien qu'en entendant quelqu'un parler... Devant le manque de réaction du blond, l'inconnu s'approcha, avant de reprendre la parole.

- T'as avalé ta langue ?

Naruto eut un déclic. Dire quelque chose de réfléchit, d'intelligent, de subtile, de bien placé, de simple, de court et tout cela en 2 secondes.

- Je me suis perdu...

Raté. Il se gifla mentalement. Mais quel abrutit ! Il avait qu'à lui demander de le ramener aussi tant qu'il y était ! Il s'en voulait là, d'un coup...

- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Naruto sursauta à cette demande et ses joues s'enflammèrent sans qu'il trouve un moyen d'éteindre l'incendie. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, se frappant mentalement une nouvelle fois. Il se leva lentement, se tenant au mur. Le brun qui lui faisait face lui tendit une main terriblement tentante que Naruto s'empressa de prendre. Mais au moment où leurs doigts entrèrent en contacte, tout se mit à tourner, tourner, tourner... Si bien qu'il ne put rester debout plus longtemps et chuta. Il perdait connaissance, mais il était presque sûr d'avoir heurté quelque chose de doux et de chaud... Ses bras sans doute. Ses yeux se fermèrent et tout devint noir...

Sans mentir, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne chercha pas à savoir où il pouvait bien être et les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit furent des plus poétiques...

- Bordel... Putain, je suis où...?

- Quel vocabulaire dis-moi...

- Kiba...? Hasarda Naruto en passant une main sur son front, la vue trouble et le crâne en ébullition totale.

- Bien vu ! Content de voir que tu te souviens encore de moi... Non mais sérieusement... Tu n'as pas de limite ?!

- De quoi ? Demanda Naruto qui se fichait bien de ce que pouvait lui dire le brun à cet instant. Son ami soupira.

- Et oui ! Hier, tu as picolé jusqu'à des heures pas possibles et quand tu as voulu rentrer tu t'es paumé aux alentours du campus...

- Et c'est qui qui m'a ramené...? Demanda le blond franchement intrigué, ne se rappelant que vaguement de ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir... Donc, il avait bu à se rendre saoul (ce qui n'était jamais arrivé), il avait soudainement eu envie de rentrer, il s'était perdu et c'est là qu'un mystérieux garçon lui a porté secours...? Peu probable... Vraiment peu probable. Naruto allait poser une question, mais Shikamaru (que Naruto n'avait pas remarqué jusque là) le devança.

- On ne sait pas qui t'a ramené tout simplement parce que cette personne t'a porté directement à l'infirmerie et que quand nous t'y avons rejoint, l'infirmière a été incapable de nous dire qui t'avait porté. Tu ne te souviens absolument de rien, blondinet ?

- Que dalle... soupira Naruto en soulevant ses couvertures.

-Tu ferais mieux de rester couché... Intervint Kiba, les bras croisés.

- De quoi je me mêle... Aie...

- Tu vois...

- J'en ai rien à faire... Moi je veux retrouver le type qui m'a ramené hier soir et c'est tout...

- Comment ça se fait que je sois dans mon lit alors...?

- Parce que quelqu'un t'a trouvé et t'a ramené, tout simplement...

- Et en quel honneur ? Tu ne peux pas le retrouver en un clin d'oeil... On est plus de 500 ici je te signale... Et sans aucune indication tu ne peux pas le retrouver... Et puis franchement, on s'en fiche pas un peu de qui c'est ?

- Non on s'en fiche pas ! Je veux savoir qui c'est...

Maintenant, en y repensant, il se rappelait vaguement d'une voix... D'un visage... Oui, un visage angélique. Il se souvenait qu'il était si beau qu'il l'avait réellement pris pour un ange, dans son ivresse. Il en rougissait maintenant. Et pourquoi il rougissait d'abord ? Qu'il soit beau ou pas... Ça lui faisait une belle jambe tiens !

Finalement, Naruto suivit Kiba et Shika jusqu'aux sanitaires pour prendre une douche rapide et s'habiller. Une fois cela fini, les trois garçons sortirent et commencèrent à se diriger vers le self. Kiba ouvrit les portes en saluant au passage quelques-unes de ses connaissances, tout comme l'autre brun.

Naruto se sentait vraiment de trop... Tous trois passèrent devant une table peuplée d'une bande de types louches que les deux autres semblaient très bien connaitre... Un de ces types mis une main aux fesses de Naruto quand celui-ci passa, ce qui, évidemment, n'échappa pas à son grand ami Kiba.

- Désolé les gars, je sais qu'il est joli comme un coeur le petit blond, mais vous ne l'aurez pas, haha !

Naruto déglutit difficilement de dégout avant de continuer sa route sous les regards lubriques de certains internes assis là... Un groupe plus particulièrement attira son attention et encore plus particulièrement l'un d'entre eux... Il marqua une longue pose quand il croisa le regard de ce garçon et ses joues virèrent soudain au cramoisi. C'était lui ! Le garçon qui l'avait ramené, c'était lui, il en était sûr et certain ! Mais ce qui le choqua c'est le regard froid et impassible qu'il posa sur lui... C'était l'inverse de son attitude de la veille au soir... À moins que Naruto se soit trompé de personne... Dans le doute il continua de marcher avec ses deux amis et passa au self pour remplir son assiette de cette... bouille infâme qu'on leur desservait par tonnes.

* * *

**Quelle fin joyeuse ! N'est-ce pas ? Bon, ce n'est qu'un avant goût de toutes les horreurs qui attendent ce pauvre Naruto ! Héhéhéhéhéhéhé Je suis diabolique...**

**(Merci encore pour les reviews, Yume très contente ! T.T)**


	4. Chapter 3: Des paroles échangées

Voilà ! ^^ Un peu moins d'attente que pour le deux ! C'était pas génial ça ? :3 Et au fait, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas pris la peine de traduire le titre de ma fic,

"Yuki no yō ni shiroi" (雪のように白い) Signifie "Blanc comme neige" Oui, cela aura un rapport avec l'histoire à un moment donné ^^ Ah oui et niveau reviews, Merci à toi Lucifer -L pour m'avoir signalé cette horrible faute de correction ^^ J'ai pu la corriger et c'est beaucoup mieux :) C'est juste que ça m'avait inversé des phrases, en fait o En tout cas je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise, continuez de me dire ce que vous en pensez ça m'aide et ça m'encourage ^o^

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Des paroles échangées

Enfin seul... Il en avait rêvé... Et plus d'une fois ! Pas de Kiba criard et pas de Shikamaru casse-pieds... Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller en savourant ces quelques heures de liberté, de solitude et de tranquillité qui se dressaient devant lui. En effet, ces deux camarades de chambres étaient partit depuis quelques minutes et ils ne rentreraient pas de la nuit. Ils étaient aller faire une veillée dans la chambre d'un ami ou quelque chose comme ça... Mais pour le moment il s'en fichait... Depuis la discussion que Naruto avait eut avec ses deux amis ce midi, il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose... Ou plutôt une seule personne... Quand il avait vu ce garçon, avec ses grand yeux noirs impassibles, il évait été sûr et certain que c'était bien lui qu'il avait vu la veille... Et maintenant, plus il y repensait plus il se disait qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Sauf que, quand il avait dit ça à Kiba et Shikamaru, ces derniers s'étaient bien fendu la poire.

Il savait très bien qu'ils ne le coyaient pas... Mais ils avaient tout de même accepter de lui parler de ce garçon, voyant à quel point il pouvait perturber leur petit blond au déjeuner... D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il s'appellait Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce nom résonait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures dans sa tête, comme un inlassable écho. Il se rappella la gentillesse qu'avait eut Sasuke de le porter dans son inconscinece, même s'il n'en avait que de très vagues souvenirs... Mais le sourire rêveur qui était placardé sur le visage de Naruto se volatilisa quand il se remémora le regard froid et sans émotion que lui avait lancé le garçon au reffectoire...

Comment peut-on ainsi changer du tout au tout ? c'est la question que Naruto se posait depuis des heures et ça commençait à lui monter au cerveau. Il soupira en se redressant. Il fallait qu'il aille prendre l'air, Ca lui ferait sûrement du bien. Il sauta sur ses pieds et ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler un quelconque vêtement sur son tee shirt avant de sortir tranquillement de la chambre, la refermant derrière lui. Personne en vue, très bien... Il traversa les longs couloirs les uns après les autres. Naruto n'avait pas un sens de l'orientation ultra développé mais tant qu'il n'avait pas quatre grammes d'alcool dans le sang, il était toujours capable de se retrouver, enfin, plus ou moins... Il arriva au détour d'un couloir et jeta un regard vers la sortie. Un groupe. Ce groupe. Celui qu'il évait observé pendant le déjeuner et dont Sasuke semblait faire partie...

Il prit son courage à deux mains et, inspirant à pleins poumons, il entama sa marche vers la sortie. Quelques sourirent se dessinèrent sur les lèvres quand il passa ainsi que quelques sifflement plus qu'agaçants que le blondinet s'efforça d'ignorer. Il ignorait qu'on avait le droit de fumer ici... Ils avaient presque tous une cigarette à la bouche... Enfin, une cigarette ou autre chose. Et puis après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il avança lentement contre le bâtiment, frissonant à chaque fois que le vent fouetait sa peau quasi nue. Il le va les yeux au ciel et ne s'étonna même pas de ne voir qu'une toile d'encre noire sans lune ni étoiles. Quant il reposa les yeux sur terre, son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration se stoppa nette.

- Salut.

Il était là. C'était Sasuke. Il venait de lui parler ou il avait rêvé ? Peu importe, si c'était un rêve, il prirait pour ne plus jamais se réveiller !

- J-je.. Heu... Salut, bafouilla Naruto en se donnant une claque mentale pour se réveiller. Le brun eut un rire, mi-moqueur mi-musé. Naruto piqua un fard en se maudissant. Il n'en finirait donc jamais de réagir comme une fillette amourachée ? Le blond détailla son interlocuteur sans même s'en rendre compte. La couleur noire d'encre de ses cheveux était comparable à celle de ses yeux, contrastant magnifiquement avec son teint. Sa peau était parfaite, tout comme son visage. Elle était pâle sans être blafarde, et sans aucun deffaut. Il scrutta également les traites fins de son visage, puis déscendant vers le bas, il se rendit compte que Sasuke, tout comme lui, ne portait qu'un simple tee shirt noir sur un jean. Le tout moulant magnifiquement son corps parfait.

A cet instant Naruto ne se rendait pas compte qu'il bavait en quantité et ne pouvait s'empecher de penser que ce garçon resemblait davantage à un manequin qu'à un délinquant... Il secoua vivement la tête sous le regard interloqué que lui envoyait le brun. Quand ce dernier sourit, Naruto cru perdre pied...

- Pas trop la gueule de bois ? Lui demanda Sasuke avec un léger sourire.

- N-non... Ca va ! Et... je tenais à te remercier pour m'avoir ramener... Réussit à dire Naruto dans un phrase correcte.

- J'allais pas te laisser dormir à la sortie du campus quand même...

Naruto s'efforca de rire, un peu gêné de s'être donné comme ça en spectacle dés son premier jour...

- Tu aurais pu...

- Ca aurait pas été sympa quand même...

- Hum.

Un long silence s'en suivit, et c'est finalement Naruto qui le brisa.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Na...

- Naruto Uzumaki, je sais. Lui répondit le brun avec un sourire qui s'élargissait au fil des secondes.

- Tu sais ?

- Oui... J'asiste le servise de renseignement et du coup je tombe souvent sur les dossiers des internes...

- Je... Je vois... Et toi c'est... Sasuke, c'est ça ?

- Oui... Comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-il intéressé et surtout intrigué que le blond connaisse également son nom...

- Je... Enfin... On me l'a dit.

Il lui sourit à nouveau; toujours aussi légerement mais Naruto sentit tout de même son corps s'enflammer quand Sasuke posa une main sur son épaul.

- Alors à une prochaine peut être, Naruto Uzumaki... Et... Fais attention à toi... Lui glissa-t-il avant de s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches. Naruto le regarda s'en aller, admirant sa démarche et le léger balançement de son... Non mais... Il recommençait a mater un mec là, non ? Il secoua la tête en revenant sur ses pas pour rentrer à son dortoir. Il se mordit la lèvre avec un sourire. Il lui avait dit "fais attention à toi" ! Ca voulait dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui ! Non. Il s'embllait trop là... Sasuke n'était sûrement pas de ce bord là... Et lui non plus, bordel ! Il se mit une claque, physiquement cette fois. Il se découvrait de jour en jour des attirances dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence et ça commençait à le faire sérieusement flipper...

Il longeait la forêt environnante d'un pas lent, les mains dans les poches de son jean, ignorant le vent froid qui lui picotait la peau. C'était étrangement calme. Il arriva a un tournant et se stoppa net, faisant un pas en arrière pour masquer sa présence. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Kiba... Dans les bras d'un mec...? Il déglutit.

S'il sétait attendu à voir ça... Il ne serait pas sortit... Trop de surprise dans la même soirée... Il changea d'itinéraire pour regagner sa chambre, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il était tombé dans un internat de gays apparement... Il grimaça en se rappelant des émotions et sensations que Sasuke réveillait chez lui... Il faisait partit du tas alors il n'avait rien à dire là dessus... Il se coucha quelques minutes après à peine et s'endormit dans la seconde, complètement épuisé. franchement, ces temps-ci, Il avait l'impression d'hiberner...

Ce matin là, et plus que jamais, Naruto se dit que le réveil était une invention de merde... Il se leva et fit taire l'alarme d'une main. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre aux sanitaires. Mauvais idée. C'était remplit de monde... Bon, il prendrait une douche plus tard... La faim lui tiraillait l'estomac depuis la veille au soir où il n'avait pas manger, de peur d'affronter le "réfectoire de la mort" Comme il l'appelait maintenant... Mais là, peu importe combien de mains aux fesses il se prendrait, il avait trop faim pour contourner. A ce rythme là il allait se transformer en sac d'os...

Il marcha donc jusqu'au self et y entra en se faisant le plus petit possible, espérant que personne ne le remarque. Pour une fois ça sembla marcher, à part bien sûr quelques regards qui se posèrent sur lui personne ne sembla le remarquer. Il remplit son plateau et chercha ses deux camarades du regard. Résultat : Ils n'était pas là. Et puis c'était peut être mieux ainsi, il n'avait pas envie de devoir affronter le regard de Kiba... Surtout avec ce qu'il avait vu la veille... Il s'assit à une table, tout seul, et parcouru encore une fois la salle. Personne. Tempi... Il allait manger seul, rapidement, et retourner dans sa chambre pour s'y cloitrer...

S'il se souvenait bien, les cours commenceraient le lendemain... Et lui qui s'était juré de ne plus remettre les pieds dans une salle de classe, c'était raté. Il espérait juste qu'il serait avec ses deux seuls amis... Histoire de ne pas trop se sentir paumé. Il se surprit aussi à espérer qu'il se retrouve avec Sasuke, espoir qu'il envoya balader en essayant de penser à autre chose. Seulement quand il tourna la tête, c'est justement le beau brun qu'il vit. Naruto s'efforça de lui sourire, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu... Il attendait un sourire de la part du garçon mais tout ce qu'il eut en retour fût un vague regard froid, dénué de sentiments. Son cœur se serra à lui en faire mal. Il ne trouva plus gout au contenu de son plateau et jeta ce qu'il en restait avant de partir sans un regard en arrière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les derniers internes sortaient du réfectoir. Parmi eux, Sasuke, les mains dans les poches et le regard dans le vague.

- Sasuke.

L'interpelé se retourna à demi pour faire face à celui qui avait prononcé son nom. Il voulait quoi encore...?

- Itachi...

- Tu es sûr d'avoir bien compris...? Tu le sais pourtant, que le chef n'aime pas quand on ne va pas dans son sens, Sasuke...

- Ouais, ouais...

- Le but c'est qu'il s'attache à toi, pas qu'il te déteste... Finit Itachi en dépassant son petit frère, disparessant en dirrection de son pavillon.

A ce moment là, Sasuke avait vraiment l'impression d'être un chien à qui on donne des ordres... Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout...

* * *

Voilà ! Je sais que c'est pas gentil gentil de vous laisser dans le floue comme ça, mais c'est pour le bien de la fic ! ^^ Même si ce chapitre était plus petit que les deux précédents j'espère qu'il vous aura plut et surtout que ça ne vous aura pas ambrouillés ! Sur ce, rende-vous au 4eme chapitreuh ! Bye !


End file.
